Step back in time
by NicercyPercico
Summary: Back in the year 1928 Zeus met Sally Jackson and she changed is perspective of the world forever. But while things can be so happy and pleasant there is always something or someone who wants to stop it.


**I know, I'm terrible starting a new story when I haven't even finished/updated my other ones like I wanted too but I couldn't get this out of my head and I's really excited for this story. :) **

**Warnings - None that I can think about**

**Pairings - Zeus/Sally (Main), Hades/Maria (Mentioned), Zeus/Hera (Established)**

**Disclaimer - I don't own any of the characters, just the plot. **

* * *

><p>The fog and drizzly atmosphere of the graveyard was coiling round the graves like a protected blanket, shielding the stones and the man from site. Zeus stared at the words splayed across the grave, numb fingers curled into fists at his side while is body shook with silent sobs that he held inside of him. The king of the god's electric blue eyes that used to hold arrogance and pride now changed from anger to sadness to grief then loss, and then the emotional cycle started back up again. You could tell the man usually had a strong body structure from the way he help his back straight even though all he wanted to do was hunch over the grave and wrap his arms around it, his head that he always help up so high to remind people of their place beneath him was now dropped to his chest trying in vain to not look anymore at the writing. But it seemed the fates didn't care about his pain and the words seemed to call to him like a siren, beckoning him to look at them. His head slowly and warily began to rise up a little ever so gently and caught the treacherous letters once more. He wanted to snap his head back down, he almost did, but his body felt hollow and his gaze became unseeing as he read over and over again then seemed to look through the grave like it wasn't right in front of him.<p>

_ Here lies Sally Jackson_

_ Beloved mother and daughter_

_ May she rest in peace_

Zeus couldn't take it anymore, he fell onto his knees and screamed until his voice was hoarse, until the wind carried words of his pain away and his energy seeped out of him. He remembered the first day he met her and how their life began from there…

* * *

><p><em>The year was 1928 and it was on the 10th <em>_of June that he met Miss Sally Jackson and his perspective of the world would be changed forever… _

Zeus had his suspicions about his eldest brother that needed looking into. The king of the gods had heard that Hades had a lover but this one was different from the rest, Hades had been seeing a Miss Maria di Angelo – was it? – for three years now and still no children, yet, and Zeus was going to make sure there never would be. He couldn't figure out why his brother kept coming back to this, this… _**mortal**_ of all people, what was so special about one woman? The king of the gods' scoffed at his brothers foolish advances, why would a _**god**_ want a pathetic little human that would die in a blink of an eye? What possibly could he feel for a woman like this Maria?

The powerful man searched the crowed for Hades and figured he must have lost the god of the dead while he was busy thinking to himself. _'Damn it!'_ Zeus growled. _'I can't believe I lost him!'_

He must have been frustrated for he lost control over himself and lightning split apart the sky and opened the heavens down onto the snivelling pathetic mortals. Not that he cared about them but now Hades would surely know he had been after him. Zeus let another powerful strike light up the sky as he searched for shelter from the rain. Now he could easily flash back to Mount Olympus – which was currently located on top of the empire state building a few blocks away – but with Hera nagging at him about his infidelity, his illegitimate children (to put it nicely) and Hades onto him, Zeus needed some time to relax and what better way to relax than find a pretty girl or two, maybe even three or four? _'I'm not greedy.' _Zeus thought. _'I'll just flirt and pick up about six.'_ Yes, that ought to do it.

He found himself in a Library that had his eagle flying on a flag outside, so Zeus approved and thought this was a good place to dry off and flirt with some women. None really picked up his interest so he just kept walking through the building trying to avoid the wet mortals that were nagging about the weather. He was about to leave when a glimpse of brown flowing hair cascading down a light blue dress caught his eye, the lord of the sky turned his head and saw the young woman with her back to him reading something before putting the book back onto the shelf and moving to the next row. Zeus tried to see her face but it was concealed by books and shelves so he followed after her, trying to catch up as she made her way from book to book, shelve to shelve, section to section. Until he lost her among a crowd of people. Zeus tried to find her again but couldn't seem to. He was upset that a potential good night stand had disappeared but he thought he might as well check out a politician document for his son Franklin D. Roosevelt. Zeus didn't care to remember all of his children's names but this one seemed appealing enough. He was a strong demi-god, natural leader and respected his father very much. So yes, Zeus was pleased with his existence. His son wanted to run for president in a few yeas time so Zeus thought he might as well help him out.

As he came to the section he was looking for he found the perfect book for his son, but just as he reached for it so did a smaller softer hand. "Oh, I'm so sorry, please forgive me." Came an enchanted voice. Zeus turned his head and saw the familiar flowing brown locks and light blue dress that he had seen earlier. "It's no problem at all my dear. But what would a young lady such as you, be interested with such matters about politics?" He asked generally confused. This mortal was beautiful, deep sea blue eyes with fair skin and a light blush on her cheeks. "Why can't a woman be interested in such things? You're not sexist are you?" Her fine eyebrow rose as she looked him over with those glorious eyes. The god of lightning shivered at their smouldering stare, he should be looking at her like that damn it! His mouth felt dry and his hands started to shake. Damn it all to Hades, what was wrong with him today?! The young lady smiled a beautiful smile and held out her hand for him while her other hand held the book they both reached for by her hip.

"Pleasure to meet you Zeus, I am Miss Sally Jackson." The young woman replied with a cheeky smile. Zeus sputtered for a moment. Surely he hadn't said his name out loud? Was he really that bad right now? As if reading his thoughts the young lady – Sally, he reminded himself of her lovely name – smirked and explained. "I can see through the mist, king of the gods." Sally's tone was almost playful, as was the glint in her eyes. Zeus liked that glint _very_ much. The god of law recovered quickly and took her hand giving it a kiss as he spoke, "A mortal who can see through the mist I see, a very special little lady indeed." Zeus smirked as Sally blushed. _Finally,_ he was getting his charm back! Sally cleared her throat and retracted her hand all the while trying to play down the blush on her cheeks. "Well it was a pleasure to see you Zeus, maybe I will see you again." "Oh, you can definitely count on that Miss Jackson. You can definitely count on that."

They bade their goodbyes and Zeus watched as young Sally Jackson walked out of the library into the clearing weather outside. She was truly exquisite and would make a lovely addition to his list of lovers and possibly mother of his children. He could see their children having that glint in their eyes and mischievous smiles, ruling the world if they wanted too. The king of Olympus smirked and headed back home. So maybe he didn't get a late night stand but he had a feeling he had been given something even better and only time would tell.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think? Please let me know or review if you can! :) <strong>


End file.
